Love and Poems
by AEMT-Wonder
Summary: Bumblebee really wants to tell Optimus that he loves him, but he is not sure how. My first One Shot and first OptimusxBumblebee. Please read!


**Hello!** **A girl (or Transformer *hint hint*) likes to be crossed a little in love now and then.** **It is something to think of, like this story of mine! I hope you all enjoy it! There might be a little bit of fluff in here! :D**

* * *

Bumblebee tried everything, but nothing worked! He wanted to show Optimus that he loved him without saying anything because he didn't trust himself, but nothing worked. First he tried being kind, well _overly_ kind, hoping that Optimus would notice, but that didn't work. Optimus didn't even notice it. Next he tried to risk his own life. When Optimus was sick, he finally did something for his leader, but that didn't work either. Megatron got in the way. What was there else to do, except say something? He really didn't want to do that just yet...

 **"What am I going to do?** Bumblebee buzzed.

Ratchet overheard and asked,"What was that Bumblebee?"

The scout shook his head," **Nothing..."**

Why was everything hard these days? All he had to do was say, "I love you." but is wasn't that easy. Even thinking about it Bumblebee was already melting and he could feel his spark beat go up. He sighed. What else was there to do?

He remembered a talk that he had with Raf. He was taking him home one evening, when Raf asked him a question.

* * *

"Hey, Bumblebee, do you love someone?" He asked.

Bumblebee nearly stopped,"... **Yes?"**

"You do? I aslo love someone. Who do you love?"

He felt bad, but he wasn't ready to admit that he loved his leader, Optimus Prime.

 **"Ummm..."**

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me Bee, but I was wondering. How do you let someone know that you love them?"

 **"Well...I don't know Raf. Sorry..."** He beeped.

Raf smiled, "It's fine, but I need to find out how."

 **"Could you tell me how you did it when you figure it out?"**

Raf cocked his head and smiled,"Why? You need some help also?"

 **"Ummm...maybe?...YES!"**

"Okay my friend, I'll tell you _if_ I figure it out."

Bumble buzzed with happiness. He drove Raf home and all was well.

Another night, when Bumblebee was taking Raf home again, Raf asked another question that made Bumblebee's spark flip.

"Bee...Do you love Optimus."

 **"WHAT!? How do you know?"**

Raf laughed and smiled, "I see it when you talk with him and when he praises you."

 **"I am glad you noticed, but Optimus hasn't noticed a thing..."**

"Maybe...Just talk with him and tell him the truth."

 **"What!? And risk him rejecting me? I don't want to do that just yet."**

"Whatever Bee. What makes you feel comfortable."

Rest of the ride they remained silent.

* * *

 **Present Day.**

Bumblebee shrugged. He took the elevator and went up into the night sky. Under the stars he sat down and thought about what he was going to do.

 **"What am I going to do?"** Bumblebee asked the stars, but they only twinkled back.

Bumble sighed. He could write...what do humans call it? a Poem. Yeah, that's it, he could write a poem!

 **"But how to start it..."**

He thought of times when Raf worked on poems by famous people like...Shakespeare? Emily dickinson? Who cared, He could become the next famou poet!

He thought of his feelings and started with-

 _This feeling inside of me_

That sounded nice! He needed something else that rhymed. How about...

 _This feeling inside of me_

 _Something you will never know_

 _It's a terrifying question, you see?_

 _I am afraid you'll say,"No."_

This was how he felt, but it just didn't sound right. He needed something else. He needed what human call a "Simile." What was his situation? What was he going to compare it to?

 _This is like a window_

 _I see you and you see me._

That sounded good, right? Next he needed...

 _But my words you'll never know_

 _I am trapped, forever here I'll be_

Bumblebee was so excited. He was on a roll! He could do this forever! He needed to put it all together and make more...

 _This is like a window_

 _I see you and you see me._

 _But my words you'll never know_

 _I am trapped, forever here I'll be_

 _You see everything I do_

 _But you can't hear a thing_

 _My spark cries out for you_

 _Listen! Listen to the song that I am singing_

 _But you just walk away_

 _And leave me crying, to my dying day._

Bumblebee smiled to himself! That was perfect! and sad...But that was how he felt-

 _What if I hear your song?_

 _There is a small crack_

 _There is nothing wrong_

 _Please feel free and not trapped._

Bumblebee jumped at the new voice and looked behind him. It was Optimus! Bumblebee almost fainted or died, or BOTH!

 **"Oh...Optimus...You heard all that!?"** he buzzed nervously.

"Yes, and what was that all about?" The leader asked.

"Ummm..." The scout said, taking a step back unsure of what to do. He still couldn't believe it that he actually heard all of that.

"I loved it." Optimus said and stepped closer to Bumblebee.

" **You-you...you did?"** Bee said, surprised, taking a step back.

"Yes. From what I heard, this person loves someone, but the one he loves just doesn't seem to notice. Am I right?" Optimus asked.

 **"Yes...** " was all Bumblee could muster.

"And who is this person?"

Bumblebee shook his head. This was not happening!

"I will take a guess then." The red leader said.

Bumblebee just stood there, too shocked to respond.

"It might be someone who's fearless and brave. Someone who is willing to do what is right... And he might be in front of me right now."

That did it! Bumblebee really wanted to melt into a puddle.

"What are the words that I will never know?" The Prime asked, and took another step forward.

They were so close now that Bumblebee was going to die! Why did he say that stupid poem? He wanted to cry and run away, but he couldn't because Optimus was in front of him. Bumble shut his optics, wanting this all to be a dream.

" **I still want to be in the window...** " was all Bumblebee said.

Optimus smiled, actually smiled and said, "The glass has shattered, so please tell me. What is the matter?"

Bumblebee sighed to himself, well, what was he going to do?

 **"I...don't really want to say...** " He beeped.

"Why? What is it you fear?" Optimus said.

Bumblebee started to cry, " **Your rejection...** "

Optimus felt bad, "I didn't know that. Why would you feel like that?"

Oh, Optimus really didn't understand, did he?

"You're a Prime and you can't fall in love with little old me, so what is the point in asking?" and Bumblebee and he pushed passed the Prime, hoping to get away. That didn't happen though. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee's servo and stopped him.

Bumblebee spark flipped, **"What are you doing!?"**

"Bumblebee, listen to me." Optimus tried to say.

" **No, please leave me alone..."** Bumblebee said, trying to pull his servo out of Optimus' grip.

"Bumblebee, stop."

But the Scout was still trying to get away. He had a very strong grip.

" **Let me-"** Bee started, but was cut off.

"I love you." said Optimus.

Bumblebee immediately stopped," **What?** "

Optimus smiled, "I love you Bumblebee."

 **"You do? I thought...I thought you didn't!** " he cried.

"Why would you think that?" The Prime said.

 **"Everything I did, it seemed that you didn't notice.** " he started to cry again," **I thought you hated me...** "

Optimus grabbed Bumblebee's face, looking into the Scouts blue optics.,"Never think that. I will never hate you."

" **I know now, sir.** " Bumblebee smiled.

Optimus hugged bumblebee,"Good."

They stayed like that. Holding on to each other, enjoying each others company. Bumblebee wanted this moment to last forever, but sadly, things like this never last and soon...

"Sir," Ratchet said through Optimus's coms," We have a problem and I think you need to see this."

Optimus and Bumblebee parted and Optimus said to Ratchet,"I will be there in a minute."

The leader looked down at Bumblebee and said, "Ratchet needs me, but do not forget what I said."

Bumblebee nodded," **Never!** "

"I love you." He said and walked away. Before going into the elevator, Optimus took on more look at Bumblebee. The Scout waved to Optimus. Optimus smiled and the doors closed leaving Bumblebee all alone again.

Bumblebee smiled to himself, " **I love you sir...** " and he sat down and looked back at the stars. He was feeling so much better. Optimus finally knew and that's all Bumblebee needed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy my little story. I just updated this, so I hope anyone who reads this might leave a review for me! There were some mistakes, but it's all fixed now! :D**


End file.
